Romance Doesn't Sleep
by doyleloverxo
Summary: This is a continuing of my last Republic of Doyle fanfiction entitled Kidnapping Kraze. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Romance Doesn't Sleep**

"So, uhm, what exactly are we doing here? You had better hope you aren't wasting my time." Leslie asked impatiently.

"I brought you here to show you this," Jake said, pointing towards a warehouse. "I've been told that it has stuff that might interest you in it- you being the cops."

"And who, might I ask, told you that? We've searched this place before, it's just an abandoned warehouse that used to be a methane lab." Leslie said, disappointment clear on her face.

"Look Leslie, I know what this place is. I've obviously done my research. I wouldn't take you out here if I hadn't."

"Whatever Jake, this is a waste of my time and I'm leaving." she said as she turned on her heal and began walking.

"I knew you'd bite my head off," he said. She turned around and faced him, not an ounce of doubt in her mind.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I knew you'd bite my head off. You do every time I try to do something nice for you. Well Leslie I'm done trying. Trying to impress you, please you and be good enough for you. You've broken my heart time and time again so I'm done." He turned around and walked. He could feel her eyes on his back and could almost see the tears coming to her eyes.

'Stop you damned fool,' he said to himself, 'go comfort her!' But he didn't, he kept walking. He wasn't sure where he was headed; he just had to get away.

The rage that had built up inside of him was finally subsiding and he was able to focus.

He would have to deal with the lab on his own, once she got out of there. He stopped to turn around, he had gone far enough. Leslie and her silver cop car would be half way back to the police station to tell everyone and their uncles that Jake Doyle had failed again.

He began walking back and realized that he had just lost all of the chance that he had with Leslie. She saw right through him to his insecure, unloved core. He kicked the ground and dust flew through the air. Stupid. Stupid. Idiot. What the hell was he going to do now? Leslie had been kidnapped, and he had found her. They had gotten very close over the past few months but she began drifting away when she got her old job back. And here they were.

He looked up to see Leslie's car still where they had left it. And after a bit more walking and staring he was able to make out Leslie's figure, hunched down, head on the wheel, crying. His stomach felt like it had been tied in a knot. He had done this, made her feel this way.

She hadn't seen him yet, he could walk away. But something was pulling him in and the next thing he knew he was opening the passenger door and sitting down, not looking at Leslie. He regretted it immediately.

She looked up at him startled but fright soon turned to disgust and disgust soon turned to helplessness.

"Jake…" it was almost a whisper, a whimper.

"I'm sorry." He replied, it was solid; it was strong, and not too deflated.

"No, I'm sorry. I know you're going to tell me that I shouldn't be, but I am." She said as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek and settled into her scarf.

Her scarf, the purple one he loved with her beige coat. The one that brought out her gorgeous brown eyes and perfect complection. The one- stop. Jake stop. He was getting all giddy again and her statement brought him back to reality.

"No," he said, "you're perfect."

She turned to him, eyes red and swollen with tears.

"Please stop. You know I like you, I'll admit that, but you have always been the one thing in my life that I just can't make work, why change that now?"

"Because Leslie! Because my heart swells up when I see you. Because being around you makes me happy. Because you brighten my every day. Because I can't live without you. Because-" And in the middle of his moving rant, they both heard a gun shot, loud and clear. They jumped and stared at each other in confusion.

They got out of the car and headed in the direction of the sound. The warehouse.

"Go back to the car Leslie." Jake said with confidence in his voice but with desperation in his mind. He was not going to risk losing her.

"Do I need to remind you that-"

"I know b'y, you're the top ranked officer in Newfoundland, you're the best shooter on the force, I know! But I'm asking you to leave, not for you, for me."

She stopped. She could hear the desperation in his voice, the way he moved and looked at her with pleading eyes.

At that moment, three police cars pulled into the lot, guns on the couple.

"Oh shagger." said Jake, pulling Leslie by the arm towards the gap that the police had not yet filled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake! Stop Jake stop!" Leslie pleaded. She saw him glance at her and keep running.

Should I turn back? She wondered this as they ran along the Newfoundland hills, cars on their tails. If she went back she'd be in as much trouble as she would be getting caught. And if she kept running there was a chance that she could get away. She made the decision. Run.

Her legs felt like they were going to give away and her vision was blurry from the sweat. It may have been a cold September afternoon but she was boiling. All of a sudden Jake disappeared. She tried to stop but soon found out where he had gone.

They were in the water. Trying to swim to the surface to find Jake, she realized that he was doing the same thing.

"What the feck do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him.

"I told you to stay in the car." he replied coolly.

"Whatever, if we stay here we're going to get shot." she replied and began swimming for the other side of the river.

She got there first and got out of the water. She had lost her scarf and he coat was stuck to her skin, her hair matted to her face. She looked behind her to find Jake looking just as dismantled.

They were both out of breath and began looking for a place to sit and hide.

She was angry. She was freezing and felt numb all over but she knew that she was mad. And it was Jakes fault. It wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last. No matter how much he made her mad, she-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jake, of course. He began to run and Leslie felt no other option but to follow. She was staring at his back; he had lost his leather jacket in the water and his shirt was stuck to his back, outlining his muscular curves that made her heart skip a beat. Then she started wondering where they were going.

She saw the train and realized Jakes plan and direction. There was a train with an open cargo box that was unmoving on the tracks.

Jake didn't stop, he just leapt up in one step. She got up into the cargo box and didn't say a word. She sat in the opposite corner from Jake and curled up into a ball.

She was finally able to think and her brain began overflowing with what had just happened. She had just lost her job. The thought clicked in and tears began making wet paths on the now dry skin. She was uncontrollably shaking from the cold and fright. She laid down without glancing in Jake's direction and fell asleep, exhausted.

She woke up to movement, she felt sick to her stomach. She stared around the room and noticed two things that took her breath away; Jake and scenery flying past the open cargo door. She jumped up but was knocked down immediately by her sleeping legs and the train's movement.

"Jake!" she yelled over the noise.

He jumped up and fell back down, just as she did. He crawled to her side of the train and stared into her fear stricken eyes. She was terrified.

"Leslie, we'll find a way out of this okay? I promise." he said to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She began crying and laid her head on his chest for comfort and stabilization. She was going to puke.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After a crazy morning Leslie had nothing left in her system and Jake was out of energy form holding her up as she puked out the train door. She was sleeping in his lap when the train began to slow down. He looked out the door to see an old town ahead of them.

He put his hand on her forehead and felt the warmth he knew and missed too much. He looked at her face, she was beautiful, he had to admit, but her eyes were dark around the outside from exhaustion and pain. And he knew that he caused them both.

He couldn't stop thinking about that night, months ago, the night Leslie was kidnapped by Taylor. He felt an enormous amount of responsibility for Leslie, and he knew she hated it. The entire time he'd been with her, since he told her to meet him at the warehouse, he knew something bad was going to happen. But he wanted to prove himself to her so bad, that some part of him decided that it would all balance out.

He remembered the moment he finally saw Leslie, crippled on the ground, beaten. He remembered telling Leslie he loved her and her returning it. He remembered getting Leslie out the window where Taylor had trapped them and feeling so afraid because he could no longer be responsible for her, letting her go. And he did love her. Things had worked out for a while but Leslie's job continuously got in the way. Then she told him she wanted to be friends. She had friend zoned him, as simple as that.

She shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open. The minute she realized that she was in Jake Doyle's lap, with his hand on her forehead, and a smile on his face, she sat up fast, too fast.

He could see the pain on her face as she winced away the wringing in her ears and the pounding in her head.

"Jake, you never listen to me but for once in your life, tell me something. Why am I running away from the cops. I am the cops!" she said, she was getting agitated.

"Well I was hoping you'd never ask…" he replied.

"Likely!" she interrupted, still half asleep and not yet in her right mind.

"Leslie, those weren't cops. I never would have made you run with me if they were. I want you to be safe and bringing you would have done the opposite, had they been cops!"

"Jake you're not making any sense. They had police cars." Leslie mumbled.

"I'm sorry Leslie, but you need to stand up. And fast because this train is pulling to a stop and we really can't afford getting caught." Jake said calmly, even though she saw the fright in his flawless features.

He stood up and helped her to his feet. She looked out the cargo door to see confused faces staring back at the slowly moving train. Jake grabbed her around the waist and jumped out of the train landing on his back, hard.

Jake tried to keep Leslie in his arms and on top of him the entire time. They landed in the long grass bordering the railroad tracks and Leslie was in his arms. His back had exploded with pain but he knew it wasn't serious. All that mattered was that the dazed and confused Leslie was safe in his arms.

She rolled off of him immediately and stared him dead in the eye.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that I totally saved your life!" he yelled.

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Yeah well you weren't asking much of anything! You were still half asleep Leslie, what did you expect me to do? Leave you on the train by yourself?"

"Anything to get me away from you!" she screamed at him.

That one stung. He looked at her and could tell that she regretted saying it the minute it had left her lips.

"Fine!" he said as he stood up. "If you really don't want me here, with you, I'll leave. But this time I wont be coming back Leslie. I told you, and you shot me down again. I'm done."

And that was all he had to say. He was about to start walking when a bullet whizzed past his ear. He jumped onto Leslie to shield her from the array of bullets that flew over their heads, cutting through the long grass.

"Leslie I told you these guys aren't cops!" he yelled over the gunshots.

"No kidding! Who the hell have you pissed of now Doyle?!" she yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

He swooped her up and grabbed her gun out of the holster, shooting at anyone in sight as he ran towards the train station. It was Jake's policy to never kill anyone, but he wasn't afraid of hitting a couple legs, especially since they were shooting at Leslie.

Once inside, the place was completely vacant with the exception of a few employees who had heard the shots and cleared out immediately.

"Jake I swear to god you'll be the death of me." Leslie said, but she knew that he saw her slight smile.

"Sorry for wanting to save the pretty damsel in distress." He said with a wink.

"Quit it." She said with a slight giggle. The second she did it she realized how much of a flirt she was being. "I mean," she corrected, "we need to do something. We can't just stand here all day and expect not to get killed. Did you hit any of those guys?"

"Oh, uhm, no. I missed." He admitted. "But I wasn't trying! Oh and by the way, those are the, what you believed to be, cops."

"Stop trying to cover your ego and tell me the truth right now."

"Well I brought you to the warehouse to show you something, remember? Yeah, well that something just happened to be the biggest drug sting of the century, led by some fella named Bruce Whiteacre. They have cop cars, choppers and men on the inside of the force. It's the perfect plan."

"And you honestly expect me to believe that? That there have been no reports of missing cruisers but a bunch of drug pushers happen to come up with at least three?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to believe. Hence the 'men on the inside'." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever Doyle, we'll talk about this later. For now, help me come up with a plan on how to get it out of this mess." She said sternly. "We can't just sit around here."

"Okay, okay."

They stood in silence for a while.

After a few minutes Jake broke it.

"Maybe we could just hide out together. Change our names, dye our hair. I think you'd look hot as a brunette." He said with his sly smile.

"Jake, there is no way that I'm living with you." She said, even though she knew that that was exactly what she wanted.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to wreck what we have Jake!"

"And what exactly is that Leslie? Do you enjoy yelling at me day after day? Do you enjoy having to find something new to be mad at me about every single day?" he shot back.

He was hurt, she could tell. His eyes clouded over and she felt a piece of her heart shatter, his piece. The piece that she reserved only for him, that no one could ever take; the biggest piece of her heart.

"Jake you know I don't! You know it!" she shot back. He was really killing her. She wanted him to be hers, so bad. But she knew that she couldn't allow him to stay, no matter how much they both desperately wanted it.

"No, Leslie, I don't." he said. For the first time since she had met him, she met the sensitive Jake Doyle. The Jake Doyle that loved her to death, that would do anything for her, and that felt like his world was falling apart every time she hurt him.

He started walking towards the small village, all three houses, that were up the dirt road.

Every time he pulled something like this, she realized how much she really loved him. And she wasn't going to let him go this time.

She starred after him for two minutes and then started running after him. It was the most girlish thing she had ever done, but it felt right. He turned around just in time for her to jump into his arms. He held her in the air as she hugged him as tight as she could, never wanting to let go.

"Please don't let go. Ever." She said, her words muffled into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered back into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jake, I don't think this is such a good idea…" Leslie said once they had reached the first house in the small village. "Who knows, maybe our murderer lives in one of these places!"

"Can you trust me?" he asked teasingly.

"You tell me Doyle." She said back, her voice playful.

"Well, if our cruiser driving pals live around here, why were they all in St. Johns. Why not find a crummy old warehouse here?"

"Fine, but if we die, I'm going to kill you."

An old woman then opened the door that Jake had knocked on moments before.

"Hello?" she said, she looked frightened.

"Hi, I'm Jake and this is Sergeant Bennett, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Jake answered in his best 'in charge' voice.

"Al-alright, come on in." she said as she backed away from the door. She was a short, grubby old woman that looked to be in her mid-sixties. Her house looked about the same. It was a dirty and stuffy old house that looked to be about twice her age. It had dirt brown walls, lined with old photos, and a mud stained, yellow throw rug in the middle. There were several doors that went off in different directions; this must be the living room.

She led them into the living room and beckoned them to sit on the faded blue couch across from her rocking chair. She offered them tea but they were both insecure enough to decline.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked promptly.

"Well we're just coming through town and need to stay the night, but we aren't sure where. Do you have any motels or anything?" Leslie asked, it was her time to show Jake and the woman her business side.

"We have nothing of the sort, three houses and a train station." She replied coolly.

"Oh alright…" she stuttered. Jake could tell that she was tripping up.

"Could we perhaps pay you to stay the night?" Jake said with his convincing smile.

"Well I don't know... My son-" The woman answered hesitantly.

Jake cut her off, "We would really appreciate it, and we have no idea where we are or where it's safe to sleep. We won't cause any trouble!"

"I s-suppose that would be alright." the woman finally agreed.

"Thank you very much." Said Leslie to the woman, but Jake knew that it was directed to him. He smiled in return.

"Yes well, as you have probably noticed, my house is quite small. My son is still living with me so it may become slightly congested at times. He told me he would be returning home at around 8:00 tonight. It's 7:30 and I usually eat dinner when he gets home, but you two look famished." She said with a smile.

"Well it has been a pretty long and crazy day." Jake said, Leslie nodded in agreement.

"Alright, what about some bread and tea to tide you over?"

They accepted the bread and tea graciously and became comfortable on the woman's couch. There was still tension between Leslie and Jake, and Jake knew that the woman had noticed. It was quiet as they ate their bread, so Jake broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh how impolite of me," she responded, "my name is Elsa."

"Well, this may be late, but it's very nice to meet you Elsa." Leslie said with an adorable smile.

The woman laughed in return and they finished their bread in silence.

"Bruce will be arriving home any minute now." Said the woman, taking their plates and heading to the kitchen.

Jake nearly choked on his tea and Leslie looked at Jake with a worried expression on her face.

"Did you say Bruce?" Jake asked, taking Leslie by the hand and leading her to the kitchen. Leslie let go of Jake's hand almost immediately. That really didn't cement their relationship.

"Yes, Bruce, my son I was telling you about earlier." She answered modestly.

"Wh-what did you say your last name was?" Leslie asked, her voice slightly shaken.

"I didn't, but it's Whiteacre. Elsa Whiteacre."


	6. Chapter 6

Leslie and Jake made eye contact, even Jake looked terrified, although he'd never admit it.

All of a sudden, the front door opened and a loud voice rang through the house.

"Ma, what we havin' fer dinner tonight, I'm starved!" it said.

The man walked into the kitchen and looked at the two extra people in his house, then at his mother disgusted. Jake and Leslie didn't make eye contact with the man.

"And who are ye?" the man asked forcefully.

"Bruce! They are guests, you don't yell at guests!" Elsa sternly said to her son. "They were coming through town and needed a place to stay."

"And what were they doing in town?" Bruce asked suspiciously. He had directed his question at Jake and Leslie could tell that Jake had no idea what to say, so she stepped in.

"We were on vacation and were driving to Ontario when our car broke down. So we walked here and knocked on the door of the first house."

Jake looked at Leslie with approval and gratefulness. She may have just saved their lives.

"Hold up ma', I think I recognize these guys." Bruce broke in. "You guys didn't happen to be comin' from, I dunno, St. John's, did ye?"

"Oh no, Mount Pearl." Said Jake. "Like we said-"

"For some reason, I have a hard time believing that." Bruce interjected, pulling out his gun.

"What on earth are you doin'?" yelled Elsa.

"These are the guys that have been screwin' up my job Ma. Get out, I don' want ye being part o' this."

Elsa shuffled out of the room and the man pointed the gun directly at Jake.

"So how 'bout ye tell me who you's are."

"My name is Collin, and this is Krystin."

"Last names."

"Collin Percy and Krystin O'Brien."

"What is it that you want from us Mr. Whiteacre?" Leslie asked, interrupting the men's conversation.

"I want no witnesses! That's what I wants! Ye bys are messin' with my plans! And I won't stand fer it!"

He jerked the gun in Leslie's direction and Jake went into protective mode.

"Ladies first." Bruce said savagely.

"Like hell!" Jake yelled as he lunged at the man. A shot rang through the air and Leslie screamed. Jake let out a cry and fell to the floor.

As Bruce was processing his actions, Leslie grabbed a frying pan from the stove and threw it at the man. Thanks to all of her years in police work, her aim was perfect.

The frying pan hit Bruce Whiteacre up the side of his head and due to Leslie's strength; the impact was strong enough to knock him unconscious.

She rushed over to Jake and checked to see where the bullet hit; left stomach area. This was serious and Leslie needed help.


	7. Chapter 7

Leslie wanted to call someone, but her phone had been wrecked during their surprise swim in the lake.

Leslie was worried, she had to get Jake out of the house before Bruce woke up.

"C'mon Jake, wake up!" she cried to him.

Jake's eyeballs were rolling in his eye sockets, his eyelids kept moving. All of a sudden his eyes shot open.

"Leslie…" he said, his voice shaky and groggy.

"I know, I know," she said in her most soothing voice, "we're gonna get you out of here. Just hold on"

"Ugh, Leslie it…" he managed, but he was losing consciousness quickly."

"Stand up Jake. I'm helping you but you need to stand up and walk with me." she said strictly but her voice was filled with sadness and worry.

She managed to get Jake onto his feet and moved out the front door. By the time they reached a nearby abandoned barn, Leslie was completely drained. Jake had managed to stay awake and stable until they walked into the barn.

He fell to the floor as soon as they stepped into the threshold. And then he blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The second he opened his eyes and tried to move was the second he remembered everything. He tried to sit up but pain shot through his chest and stomach. He saw Leslie sleeping beside him. Quite close, he thought, he liked this new closeness between them.

A waking Leslie interrupted his thoughts, her police senses must have kicked in, and she knew he was watching her.

"Jake lay down by'!" she said, her voice full of concern. He liked how much she cared about him whenever he got shit… As a matter of fact he loved it!

He did as she asked and lay down; taking in her messy hair, dirty face, and tired eyes. She noticed he was watching her and looked away shyly.

That was when he realized that her pants had been ripped and were now shorts. He noticed the blood stained remains in the corner. Then he saw that her sleeves were missing, they were currently enveloping his stomach.

"Leslie are you cold?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's starting to get warmer." she answered modestly.

"Here take this," he said taking his shirt off and handing it to her."

"No Jake I'm fine."

"Leslie…"

She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his chest, not the bloody and wounded part.

"Do you think they'll find us?" he asked after a few minutes.

"No, but you need medical care. We need to do something when you're strong enough."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Jake, I just don't know."

"Hey, what if we snuck into a nearby house and used their phone to call headquarters?" Jake suggested.

"No, I guarantee that every house is occupied 24/7 and most of them probably are owned by the guys that tried to kill us. I mean what could these people possibly do for a living? Where could they work?" Leslie asked. Millions of questions swirling around her brain.

"Well I guess that-" Jake started but he was cut off by voices. They were coming to find them.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Leslie, I need you to help me up, we need to hide." Jake managed.

"Okay Jake, what can I do?" she said sincerely as she gently lifted him to his feet, as a matter of fact she had never looked so sincere. She could tell he was in pain and wanted to do something, anything, for him.

"I don't know Leslie." Jake said as he winced.

"Jake…-" she began but she was cut off by a sound. It was a train and they made eye contact nervously.

"No…" she said.

"Leslie, we have no choice. We need to get out of here." Jake whispered, they were getting very close but it was hard to hear them over the squeals of the stopping train.

"Up." Leslie said.

"What-" Jake began, but Leslie was already helping him up a ladder leading to the top of the barn

"Leslie why are we going up here?" he asked.

"To hide Jake, what the hell else." she snapped. "Okay here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna lay down right here and don't talk okay? I'm gonna cover you with this straw okay? Please lay still and don't talk, Jake." she said as she began laying hay over his body, taking special care over his wounded chest.

Before she covered his face she looked into his eyes. For the first time, she saw utter vulnerability. Before she knew it, she was leaning down, drifting into his sad eyes, and kissing him gently on the lips. She was so hopelessly in love with him.

"You think they came in here?" said a raspy voice from down below.

Leslie looked at Jake in panic but noticed he was unconscious. She had to hide.

She tiptoed across the top of the barn, taking in their opponents. There were 4 men in the bottom, searching for them. She was snooping, god why was she so snoopy, they saw her.

"There she is!" yelled one of the men; it was Bruce.

She had no idea what to do, but she had to protect Jake, so she fled to the far end of the top of the barn to distract them from that area.

Meanwhile, Jake was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was Leslie being dragged out of the barn, and then he passed out again.

**Appreciating the reviews guys :) should I continue with a few more chapters or cut it short and make only one more? It's up to you!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Leslie woke up in a house, a living room, all too familiar. She was in the Whiteacre residence. There was a faint, barely audible, rustling sound coming from the kitchen. She tried to turn around but soon became aware of a piercing pain above her left eyebrow.

_What in the name of God… _she wondered to herself. At that moment she recalled the events of the previous night, day, week? She knew she hadn't been there long because the wound wouldn't have knocked her out for more that a few hours. But what if she had been drugged.

_Jake. Jake oh god Jake. He couldn't survive out there for anytime over 28 hours. _Tears began to make a stream down her face and she felt as if all hope was lost. Her hands and legs were bound to a chair but she still tried to get out.

When she realized that her efforts were futile, she gave up, laid her head on her own shoulder, and cried to herself. Soon, she was uncontrollably sobbing, taking in sharp gasps of air and letting them out just as loudly.

Someone entering the room interrupted her thoughts, but her eyes were filled with tears and her vision was blurred; all she saw was an approaching blob.

"Wanna tell me where the other b'y is?" said the blob, she then assumed in was Bruce.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leslie answered firmly, but her voice was shaken and unconvincing.

"Don't play dumb with me miss." He said roughly, grabbing her by her bangs and lifting her head. "Your boyfriend, where's he at?"

_Boyfriend… _Hearing someone call Jake her boyfriend would normallypiss her right off, but now it was only a symbol of what she was about to lose. She should've told him how much she loved him. The one kiss will never be enough.

Tears began to quickly spill out of her eyes again. She knew that she and Jake were goners.

He lifted her hair even higher and it felt like her roots were being pulled out.

"Lets try this again. Where. Is. Yer. Boyfriend?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jake was coming in and out of consciousness. Aware of no feeling in his entire body. He felt exhausted. But regardless of the lack of feeling surrounding him, he knew his life was coming to a close.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Leslie said nothing, he backhanded her across the face with so much force it caused her mind to go blank and her chair to fall over, bringing itself and her to a hard fall.

That was his first mistake. Hitting her brought her out of her poor me state of mind and got her adrenaline pumping.

Bruce stalked out of the room.

_The phone. _And that was his second mistake. He dropped her in reach of the phone, she just had to get a hand free.

She searched the room but saw nothing sharp in reach.

_Ouch! _She thought as something pointy stabbed her back. _What the hell was that? The chair! He broke the chair!_

His worst and final mistake.


End file.
